Killing me Softly
by markab
Summary: My Aaron AU...continues from "What happened in Whitby, stays in Whitby"...You live...you love...you die...


_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

_**XXX**_

"He is drinking way too much mate"

Aaron glared at Adam where they stood up at the bar in the club in town.

"So...Simon is single again, and that's how he gets..."

Adam screwed his face up and thumbed into the direction of Simon winding up a group of players at the pool table.

"And you let him spoil for fights? I thought he was a mate of yours..."

Aaron huffed and downed his pint, "I'm not that into him you know...I've only been back from Brighton 6 weeks and you think me and him are bessie mates..no chance...he's just a tool to hang out with"

Adam rolled his eyes, "So, what about you then...still got no job I hear...I'd thought they'd want you back at the garage"

Aaron screwed his face up at him, "you did, did ya...there is NO WAY I'm working back there...just because I've moved my arse back up here, it doesn't mean I wanna work back there..do you get me..."

Adam glanced at his phone, "Oh you've gotta be having me on!"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, "What's that...Kira again is it...your wife is definately got you under the thumb mate", he laughed.

Adam took defense of that, "No she hasn't! I can go out when I want to, I don't need to ask her"

"Bit like your mum is she"

"Stop it! Anyways, we can't be all like you..young free and with it, can we"

Aaron smirks, "that bloke over there has been eyeing you up all night"

Adam looked mortified when he looked around, "then you best go and tell him I'm straight then, while I go take a piss"

Aaron laughed, "careful he doesn't follow you in there!"

Adam gave him a look and buggered off, the lad remained seated. Aaron got out his phone and glanced up at him while he read his messages.

He was moving towards him. He had to admit, the smile was amazing.

"Hi..."

Aaron nodded towards the gents, "You are wasting your time pal, my mate's straight"

"It wasn't him I was interested in"

Aaron bit his lip and looked at this bloke up and down. dark haired, beard growth, about 5.9, dressed in skinny jeans and a tight blue shirt.

"Oh right"

Aaron was lost for words now.

"I'm Dean"

"Aaron"

Dean leaned on the bar next to him, "So Aaron...can I buy you a drink?"

Aaron half smiled, then turned to see Adam on his way back, "Look...I'm out with my mate...so..."

Dean shrugged, "that's a pity...I'd liked to see MORE of you...", he teased.

Aaron stood and eyesballed him, "I don't DO one nighters...now do one"

Dean blew out laugh, "well...it's a good job then, because YOU were certainly be last on my shopping list...", and with that he was gone.

Adam was now at his side, "I hope he was asking you for my number...I know what YOU are like, last time you did that, Kira had a right go!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "That's because she can't take a joke...anyway, I wouldn't worry, he's NOT interested"

Simon was then back with them, "Aaron...buy us another"

Aaron stood up, "I think you should go home mate...things will look different in the morning"

"Hadley, I want him back"

"He's in Majorca mate screwing that other bloke...life's a bitch"

Simon was down hearted and upset, Adam looked at Aaron, "don't just leave him standing there crying...you could you know...put an arm around him..."

Aaron shot him a death glare, "get stuffed"

Adam waved a hand out infront of him, "he's in a right state...you've gotta do something..."

XXX

Aaron packed Simon off in a cab outside, "cheers pal", he said to the driver and it drove off.

Adam waited on the curb, "So what now...get a kebab and share it"

Aaron shrugged, "could do...but..."

"ohhhhh don't worry, I'm PAYING!"

Aaron flashed a toothy grin, "Nice one"

XXX

Aaron sat on the wall and waited. Adam was in a long queue in the kebab house. He fished out his mobile and smiled at the message he had received.

_**"got shot at earlier...I swear one it my bum...it feels like I've been shagged all night and then tossed aside like a scabbie pair of boxers...hope you're smiling..x**_

Aaron found himself doing just that, as he looked at the message. Louis sent him the odd message from time to time...always a jokey kind of one...maybe he needed that...Louis...couldn't be much fun out there in Afghan.

He looked up to see Adam holding out the chips, "You can have these first"

Aaron was munching away as he walked with him up the wet pavement.

"so who was that then?"

Aaron frowned.

"Your phone...let me guess...Louis again"

Aaron gave him a non-committed shrug as they paused on the curb, "must be bad out there...it was all over the news again...don't you get...you know worried..."

Aaron rolled his eyes at him, "It's hardly romance of the century is it...he's just some bloke I met in Brighton...we had a connection because he were from Yorkshire too"

"But he texts you alot"

Aaron stuffed more chips into his mouth, and pulled a face"I know...he's a right pain!"

Adam stopped and turned, "So...he's not boyfriend material then?"

Aaron shrugged, "he's such a long way away...HOW could he be...I thought...THOUGHT it might be okay...but...now I can see it's probably not..."

"And if he was to come back"

Aaron looked at him, "IF he comes back...", he sounded flippant, "...it's most likely gonna be in a bodybag..so...no...he's most definatley NOT boyfriend material..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE...STORY NOT ON MAIN EMMERDALE SECTION AT THE MOMENT...NOT SURE WHETHER ANYONE WANTS MORE OF THIS SAGA...**_


End file.
